darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recruitment Drive/Transcript
Recommendation *'Player:' I seek a quest! *'Sir Amik Varze:' Quests, eh? Well, I don't have anything on the go at the moment, but there is an organisation that is always looking for capable adventurers to assist them. *'Sir Amik Varze:' Would you like me to put your name forwards to them? **'Player:' Yes, please. Sign me up! ***'Sir Amik Varze:' Erm, well, this is a little embarrassing, I already HAVE put you forward as a potential member. ***'Sir Amik Varze:' They are called the Temple Knights, and you are to meet Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador park for testing immediately. ***'Player:' I'll go do that then. **'Player:' No, thanks. **'Player:' Tell me about this organisation... Recruitment Drive *'Player:' Sir Amik Varze sent me to meet you here for some sort of testing... *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Ah, Player! Amik told me all about you, dontchaknow! Said you were a spiffing candidate... absolutely first class. *'Player:' He said that, did he? *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Well, not in those exact words, but you get my point, what? *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' A top-notch filly like yourself is just the right sort we've been looking for for our organisation. *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' So, are you ready to begin testing? **'Player:' Testing...? ***'Player:' Testing? What exactly do you mean by testing? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Jolly bad show! Varze was supposed to have informed you about all this before sending you here! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Well, not your fault I suppose, what? Anywho, our organisation is looking for a certain specific type of person to join. ***'Player:' So... You want me to go kill some monster or something for you? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Not at all, old bean. There's plenty of warriors around should we require dumb muscle. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' That's really not the kind of thing our organisation is after, what? ***'Player:' So you want me to go and fetch you some kind of common item, and then take it for delivery somewhere on the other side of the country? ***'Player:' Because I really hate doing that! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Haw, haw, haw! What a dull thing to ask of someone, what? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' I know what you mean, though. I did my fair share of running errands when I was a young adventurer, myself! ***'Player:' So what exactly will this test consist of? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Can't let just any old riff-raff in, what? The mindless thugs and bully boys are best left in the White Knights or the city guard. We look for the top-shelf brains to join us. ***'Player:' So you want to test my brains? Will it hurt? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Haw, haw, haw! That's a good one! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Not in the slightest... Well, maybe a bit, but we all have to make sacrifices occasionally, what? ***'Player:' What do you want me to do then? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' It's a test of wits, what? I'll take you to our secret training grounds, and you will have to pass through a series of five separate intelligence test to prove you're our sort of adventurer. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Standard puzzle room rules will apply. ***'Player:' Erm... What are 'standard puzzle room rules' exactly? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Never done this sort of thing before, what? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' The simple rules are: No items or equipment to be brought with you. Each room is a self-contained puzzle. You may quit at any time. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Of course, if you quit a room, then all your progress up to that point will be cleared, and you'll have to start again from scratch. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Our organisation manages to filter all the top-notch adventurers this way. So, are you ready to go? **'Player:' Organisation? ***'Player:' This organisation you keep mentioning... Perhaps you could tell me a little about it? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Oh, that Amik! Jolly bad form. Did he not tell you anything that he was supposed to? ***'Player:' No. He didn't really tell me anything except to come here and meet you. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Well, now, old sport, let me give you the heads up and the low down, what? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' I represent the Temple Knights. We are the premier order of Knights in Asgarnia, if not the world. Saradomin himself personally founded our order centuries ago, and we answer only to him. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Only the very best of the best are permitted to join, and the powers we command are formidable indeed. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' You might say that we are the front line of defence for the entire kingdom! ***'Player:' So what's the difference between you and the White Knights? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Well, in simple terms, we're better! Any fool with a sword can manage to get into the White Knights, which is mostly the reason they are so very, very incompetent, what? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' The Temple Knights, on the other hand, have to be smarter, stronger and better than all others. We are the elite. No man controls us, for our orders come directly from Saradomin himself! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' According to Sir Vey Lance, our head of operations, that is. He claims that everything he tells us to do is done with Saradomin's implicit permission. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' It's not every job where you have more authority than the king, though, is it? ***'Player:' Wait... You can order the King around? ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Well, not me personally. I'm only in the recruitment side of things, dontchaknow, but the higher ranking members of the organisation have almost absolute power over the kingdom. ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Plus a few others, so I hear... ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Anyway, this is why we keep our organisation shrouded in secrecy, and why we demand such rigorous testing for all potential recruits. Speaking of which, are you ready to begin your testing? **'Player:' Yes, let's go! ***'Player:' Yeah, this sounds right up my street. Let's go! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Jolly good show! Now, the training grounds location is a secret, so... ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Here we go! Mind your head! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Oops, ignore the smell! Nearly there! ***'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' And... Here we are! Best of luck! **'Player:' No, I've changed my mind. *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Oh, jolly bad luck, what? Not quite the brainbox you thought you were, eh? *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Well, never mind! You have an open invitation to join our organisation, so when you're feeling a little smarter, come back and talk to me again. *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Ah, what ho! Back for another go at the old testing, what? **'Player:' Yes, let's go! ***dialogue as before **'Player:' No, I've changed my mind. Temple Knight Trials Test of Detail *'Sir Ren Itchood:' Greetings friend, and welcome here, *you'll find my puzzle not so clear. *Hidden amongst my words, it's true, *the password for the door as a clue. **'Player:' Can I have the clue for the door? ***'Sir Ren Itchood:' Look closely at the words I speak; ***And study closely every part. ***See for yourself the word you seek ***Trapped for you if you're smart. **'Player:' Can I have a different clue? ***'Player:' I don't get that riddle... ***'Player:' Can I have a different one? ***'Sir Ren Itchood:' Last time my puzzle did not help ***Apparently, so you've bidden. ***Study my speech carefully, whelp ***To find the answer, hidden. *'Sir Ren Itchood:' Your wit is sharp, your brains quite clear; *You solved my puzzle with no fear. *At puzzles I rank you quite the best, *now enter the portal for your next test. Test of Observation *'Lady Table:' Welcome, Player. This room will test your observation skills. *'Lady Table:' Study the statues closely. There is one missing statue in this room. *'Lady Table:' We will also mix the order up a little to make things interesting for you! *'Lady Table:' You have 10 seconds to memorise the statues... starting NOW! *'Lady Table:' We will now dim the lights and bring the missing statue back in. *'Lady Table:' Please touch the statue you think has been added. *'Lady Table:' Excellent work, Player. Please step through the portal to meet your next challenge. Test of Logic *'Sir Spishyus:' Ah, welcome Player. *'Player:' Hello there. What am I supposed to be doing in this room? *'Sir Spishyus:' Well, your task is to take this fox, this chicken and this bag of wheat across that bridge there to the other side of the room. *'Sir Spishyus:' When you have done that, your task is complete. *'Player:' Is that it? *'Sir Spishyus:' Well, it is not quite as simple as that may sound. *'Sir Spishyus:' Firstly, you may only carry one of the objects across the room at a time, for the bridge is old and fragile. *'Sir Spishyus:' Secondly, the fox wants to eat the chicken, and the chicken wants to eat the wheat. Should you ever leave the fox unattended with the chicken, or the wheat unattended with the chicken, then one of them will be eaten, and you will be unable to complete the test. *'Player:' Okay, I'll see what I can do. Test of Resourcefulness *'Miss Cheevers:' Greetings, Player. Welcome to my challenge. *'Miss Cheevers:' All you need to do is leave from the opposite door to where you came in by. *'Miss Cheevers:' I will warn you that this is more complicated than it may at first appear. *'Miss Cheevers:' I should also warn you that there are limited supplies of the items in this room, so think carefully before using them, or you may find yourself stuck, and have to leave to start again! *'Miss Cheevers:' Best of luck! *'Player:' Can you give me any help? *'Miss Cheevers:' No, I am sorry, but that is forbidden by our rules. *'Miss Cheevers:' If you are having a particularly tough time of it, I suggest you leave and come back later when you are in a more receptive frame of mind. *'Miss Cheevers:' Sometimes a break from concentration will yield fresh insight. Our aim is to test you, but not to the point of frustration! *'Player:' Okay, thanks! *'Player:' Please... I am REALLY stuck... Isn't there ANYTHING you can do to help me...? *'Miss Cheevers:' Well... Look, I really shouldn't say anything about this room, but... *'Miss Cheevers:' When I was attempting to join the Temple Knights I myself had to do this puzzle myself. *'Miss Cheevers:' It was slightly different, but the idea behind it was the same, and I left the notes I had made while doing it hidden in one of the bookcases. *'Miss Cheevers:' If you look carefully you may find them, and they may be of some use to you. *'Miss Cheevers:' I really can't be any more help than that I'm afraid, it is more than my job's worth to have given you the help I already have. *'Player:' Okay, thanks a lot, you've been very helpful! *'Miss Cheevers:' Best of luck with the test Player. I hope your application is successful. Test of Patience *'Sir Tinley:' Ah, Player, you have arrived. Speak to me to begin your task. *'Sir Tinley:' Ah, welcome Player. I have but one clue for you to pass this room's puzzle: 'Patience'. *'Sir Tinley:' Excellent work, Player. Please step through the portal to meet your next challenge. *'Sir Tinley:' Patience is a virtue that few possess in this world. *'Sir Tinley:' Excellent work, Player. Please step through the portal to meet your next challenge. Test of Tactics *'Sir Kuam Ferentse:' Ah, Player. You're finally here. Your task for this room is to defeat Sir Leye. He has been blessed by Saradomin to be undefeatable by any man, so it should be quite the challenge for you. *'Sir Kuam Ferentse:' If you are having problems, remember: A true warrior uses his wits as much as his brawn, fight smarter, not harder. *'Sir Leye:' No man may defeat me! Test of Wits *'Ms. Hynn Terprett:' Greetings, Player. I am here to test your wits with a simple riddle. **'Ms. Hynn Terprett:' Here is my riddle: Which of the following statements is true? ***The number of false statements here is one. ***The number of false statements here is two. ***The number of false statements here is three. ***The number of false statements here is four. **'Ms. Hynn Terprett:' Here is my riddle: I have both a husband and a daughter. ***'Ms. Hynn Terprett:' My husband is four times older than my daughter. In twenty years time, he will be twice as old as my daughter. ***'Ms. Hynn Terprett:' How old is my daughter now? ***amount *'Ms. Hynn Terprett:' Excellent work, Player. Please step through the portal to meet your next challenge. Initiation *'Examiner:' Excellent work! You have passed all five of the required tests! Please accept my congratulations! *'Sir Tiffy Cashien:' Oh, jolly well done! Your performance will need to be evaluated by Sir Vey personally, but I don't think it's going too far ahead of myself to welcome you to the team! Transcript